gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Holland Play
The Holland Play is the final mission given by Playboy X to Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV. He request that you kill Dwayne Forge, and Dwayne wants you to kill Playboy and you have a choice to either kill Playboy or Dwayne. The mission is played differently depending on who you kill. Also, the reward is different depending on who you kill. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Kill PLAYBOY X or DWAYNE Choosing Playboy *Take down Playboy Choosing Dwayne *Take out Dwayne Enemies Killing Playboy X *North Holland Hustlers *Playboy X Killing Dwayne *Dwayne Forge *Unknown Tramp Walkthrough Part 1 Niko Bellic speaks to Playboy at his apartment. Playboy asks him to kill Dwayne, and Niko says he will think about it. Soon afterwards, Niko will receive a call from Dwayne (or you can call him to save the wait), asking him to kill Playboy. The player must choose whether to kill Playboy or Dwayne. Playboy will eventually call Niko (or again, you can call him yourself to save time), and a red 'X' and 'D' will appear over Playboy and Dwayne's locations; make your choice by going to the target's respective location. Killing Dwayne If your decision is to kill Dwayne Forge, head over to Dwayne's apartment in the projects of North Holland, Algonquin. Go up the stairs to the first apartment, and you will encounter Dwayne's friend, a tramp, wielding a baseball bat; shoot him or beat him up. Go around the corner and face Dwayne. To kill Forge, there are two options, you can kill him with one of the special execution scenes, or do it the conventional way. Rather than resist, Dwayne simply turns his back on you, in the execution scene, Niko turns his head and closes his eyes and shoots him in the back of the head. Killing Playboy If your decision is to kill Playboy X, head over to Playboy's penthouse in Northwood, Algonquin. A cutscene plays, and Playboy realizes Niko is after him; he retreats to the balcony, leaving his bodyguards to fight Niko. You will be behind some cover; shoot as many guards as you can from safety, then get out of cover and kill the rest. Go onto the balcony and chase Playboy down to street level. Some of his crew will get into a Patriot and try to gun you down. Take care of them, and corner Playboy X in an alleyway. He will drop his jammed Desert Eagle. You can either kill Playboy in the normal way, or use a pistol to trigger an execution scene, in which Playboy looks to the sky, and Niko shoots him through the lower jaw, the bullet exiting through the top of his head. There is a much more straight forward alternative — while you are in cover in Playboy's apartment, switch to your rocket launcher (if you've managed to get one — one can be found relatively nearby on the small rocky island north of Holland) and fire it at the bottom half of the open door through which Playboy escaped. Playboy will most likely be caught in the explosion and die while hiding behind the tree - re-aim and shoot again if that's not the case. The mission will pass as normal. If you still cannot manage to blow up Playboy, shoot his goons and go to the left of the big room. There you can shoot him, as you will have a clear view of his head. Video Walkthrough de7PnzbkyLI After The Mission Niko Bellic calls Playboy X after killing Dwayne: Niko: I put Dwayne out of his misery. Playboy X: You did what you had to do, Niko. You got yourself that money. Good for you. Niko: You want me to come around? Playboy X: You took down Dwayne, Niko. I see your face, I see the cat that killed my mentor. Dwayne was like a father to me. I can't be around you anymore. It's over between us. I don't want no beef, but no you and me got some. So it's best if we just stay the hell away from each other, man. Shit - you nothing but a cold hearted killer, man. I mean where's the love? Where's your heart, homie?. Man, you ain't cool. You can try find something to live for, man. Peace. *If you kill Dwayne Forge, you'll get $25,000, but Playboy will all of a sudden have a change of heart towards Niko killing Dwayne (possibly from realizing that he actually called a hit on his own mentor and regretting it) and will cut his ties towards Niko and never speaks to him again. *If you kill Playboy X, you'll get his penthouse as a gift from Dwayne, and Claude's outfit from GTA III (only available using the wardrobe in the penthouse). You can also obtain Playboy's Desert Eagle after killing him, making this mission the earliest point in the game that one can be obtained without cheating. Dwayne will become a friend, if you respond positively to an e-mail he will send. Dwayne's special ability is to send two gangsters to help you in a gunfight. Deaths *Playboy X - If you side with Dwayne Forge. *Dwayne Forge - If you side with Playboy X. *Unknown Tramp - If you choose to kill Dwayne, he will attack you with a bat and Niko must kill him. *Playboy's Goons - If you choose to kill Playboy, Niko will have to kill his goons. Trivia *The $25,000 you get for killing Dwayne is the highest amount of money you can get in any GTA IV Era mission (excluding Three Leaf Clover, If the Price is Right and Out of Commission). *This mission can be played even after completing the ending in GTA IV. *During the first cutscene, Playboy mentions Dwayne thinking that the drug game is like 1992 again. This could be a reference to GTA San Andreas , as the set year of the game is 1992. *The name of this mission is possibly a reference to "The Scottish Play", a common nickname used in the theatrical community to refer to William Shakespeare's Macbeth. The nickname is used because referring to the play by name inside a theater is considered bad luck. *On rare occasions, Playboy X may not make the jump from his penthouse to the other building, and will simply fall to his death, passing the mission. *Calling Roman after the mission will result in a unique phone call depending on the decision the player made - if the player killed Playboy X, Roman will ask Niko if he killed anyone lately, to which Niko will respond that he has, a drug dealer named Playboy X, and that he spared a friend of Playboy's who he liked better. He then mentions that he feels he did the right thing. If the player killed Dwayne, however, Niko will tell Roman in a sadder tone of voice what he did, and that Playboy X paid him off, but is treating him like an "asshole". Roman tells Niko he's a "rich asshole" and tells him to spend the money on a "clean hotel room and a dirty college girl" and to call him to hang out afterwards. *There is one glitch where if the player aims a pistol at Playboy behind the window in his safehouse while he is hiding behind the wall, aim at his body and shoot, then it will cut to the cinematic execution.thumb|500px|right|The glitch happens after goons and Playboy are killed *There is also another glitch, if you are underground in the subway and you're walking on the tracks, it will automatically send you to Playboy's aparment. *An easy way to take out Playboy X is by throwing a gernade onto the balcony outside his apartment. *When Playboy X dies, he drops a Combat Pistol/Desert Eagle, a gun that you cannot buy until about 2 or 3 missions before the end of the game (the second last gun you can buy in the game, the last being the RPG) *Out of the Dwayne and Playboy X decision, keeping Dwayne alive is the best decision out of the two. (unless you have serious money problems in which case, you may want to kill Dwayne, but even then an apartment, a costume from GTA 3 and a new friend with an ability is better than $25,000) de:The Holland Play es:The Holland Play pl:The Holland Play Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Choices